


Preso

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia della nascita e della crescita di una dipendenza.<br/>“Avevo paura che non sarebbe stato mai più come prima, che avessimo rovinato tutto come due idioti… invece è meglio di prima.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preso

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 17-08-2009.

 

\- **Preso** -  
 _Storia della nascita e della crescita di una dipendenza_

  
  
_**Primo Passo.**_  
  
L’unica cosa che in quel momento avrebbe voluto fare era stare a casa a cazzeggiare su internet, magari usando Google a caso.  
Anzi, forse Google avrebbe potuto dargli delle risposte a domande del tipo “Adesso che la mia ex di cui ero ancora innamorato è andata a convivere con un altro, io che faccio?”  
Non aveva senso pensare che la risposta sarebbe stata “Impiccati”, ma non lo aveva neanche aver digitato quella domanda. Tuttavia, sbuffò seccato quando il cellulare, squillando, lo deconcentrò da quell’inutile operazione.  
«Pronto?»  
«Lu, ti prego, non dirmi che sei attaccato al computer con gli occhi vacui».  
Federico.  
L’immaginò col cellulare incastrato fra il collo e mento mentre faceva qualcos’altro: aveva l’abitudine di fare giusto quella cinquantina di cose diverse per volta che lo mandava in bestia, se lo guardava.  
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
«Fai sempre così quando qualcosa ti va male, ti conosco: te ne stai a vegetare provando a non fare niente mentre i tuoi neuroni in realtà stanno facendo di tutto, nella tua testa. C’è più movimento nella tua scatola cranica che in una dark room di una discoteca gay!»  
Si mise una mano sulla faccia.  
«Non voglio sapere come fai ad esserne così sicuro».  
«Senti, che ne dici se adesso passo a prenderti e andiamo da qualche parte?» gli propose.  
«Giusto quello che non voglio fare. Fede, non potresti lasciarmi in pace?» si esasperò.  
«No che non posso! Luca, io ti conosco, so che in questo momento sei totalmente impegnato a sopprimere tutto quello che senti: stai provando a comprimerlo per racchiuderlo in qualche angolo del tuo cervello bacato, affinché non te lo mostri più. Così domani ti sveglierai bello fresco, come se non fosse successo niente!»  
«E non è una cosa buona e giusta?»  
«No! Questo non è affrontare i problemi, questo è _raggirare_ i problemi, cosa in cui tu sei un campione olimpico, mio Dio! E non sbatterti la mano sulla fronte, per favore, ti sento anche da qui!»  
«C’è qualcos’altro che vorresti impedirmi di fare?» domandò stancamente.  
«Vado a prendere delle birre, tu alza il culo, vestiti in modo almeno appena decente e aspettami. Sto arrivando». Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di replicare: gli chiuse la chiamata in faccia.  
Federico, a volte, aveva quel modo di fare da checca isterica che gli faceva venire voglia di mettergli le mani intorno al collo e strozzarlo. Eppure, era sempre stato l’unico abbastanza sensibile alle sue reazione da capirlo.  
Si erano conosciuti ad una festa, quando aveva da poco iniziato l’università. Si erano incontrati davanti al tavolo con le bibite, cercavano entrambi un cavatappi; Federico aveva detto che in quella festa c’erano più possibilità di trovare un preservativo che un cavatappi e che non sapeva quale delle due cose fosse un vero bene, e lui era scoppiato a ridere. Poi avevano iniziato a parlare, commentando quel puttanaio di festa, e si erano conosciuti.  
Non era stato difficile capire che Federico fosse gay, non perché fosse vestito in un “certo modo” o perché gesticolasse tanto: era una cosa che aveva percepito nettamente, come aveva anche percepito immediatamente che fosse una persona schietta dai suoi modi di fare e dalla sua affabilità.  
Ma la cosa non l’aveva infastidito.  
Erano entrambi due cazzoni universitari, avevano giusto due o tre cosette in comune e ogni tanto si ritrovavano da qualche parte, o su Messenger, a parlare. Di tutto.  
E forse era stato per questo che a poco a poco si erano conosciuti sempre meglio: s’incontravano poco e solo perché lo volevano, e quindi quando succedeva parlavano. Tanto.  
A distanza di poco più di un anno dal loro incontro, l’aggettivo con cui riusciva a definire meglio Federico era “ricettivo”. O almeno lo era con lui.  
  
  
«Dove stiamo andando?» gli domandò in macchina, guardando il sacchetto pieno di bottiglie ai suoi piedi.  
«Rilassati, Lu» lo rassicurò. «Ti sto portando a morire, cosa vuoi che sia?» fece serio, voltandosi a guardarlo e mantenendo le mani sul volante. Luca ricambiò lo sguardo bofonchiando un “Ti detesto”.  
«Sì, sì, ti amo anch’io!» continuò l’amico, tornando a guardare la strada. «Ti sto portando alla vecchia casa abbandonata sulla spiaggia. Sempre che tu non abbia paura dei fantasmi» lo prese in giro.  
«Non ho paura dei fantasmi, non so nemmeno che genere di storie ci siano su quella casa».  
«Uh, niente di particolarmente originale: sempre le solite storie strazianti di coppiette innamorate» rispose, storcendo la bocca.  
«E perché mi stai portando proprio lì?» s’incuriosì.  
«Perché è un posto in cui vado sempre, quando sono incazzato col mondo intero. Vado lì, guardo il mare, e fissando le onde mi rassegno».  
«Che animo romantico» ribatté sarcasticamente.  
«Sì, sono sempre stato molto noioso, in vita mia. Anche se mai quanto te!» Luca gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, ma lui sorrise beffardo.  
«Siamo arrivati, comunque» gli annunciò accostando.  
Luca non aveva mai visto quella casa abbandonata da vicino, ma era buio, e tutto quello che poté scorgere grazie alla luna piena fu che in realtà non è che fosse disabitata: la costruzione era stata interrotta da chissà quanti anni.  
«Perché devi sempre raccontarmi cazzate?» brontolò, quando Federico gli tolse il sacchetto dalle mani. «Non ci possono essere storie simile su una casa costruita per metà!»  
«Volevo creare un po’ d’atmosfera: sapevo che ci sarebbe stata anche la luna piena e… sai com’è…» gli rispose, guardandosi intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa.  
«Certe volte mi chiedo perché diamine esco ancora con te!» si lamentò, sedendosi a terra e poggiando le spalle ad un muro costruito per metà, con la faccia rivolta verso il mare. «Si può sapere cosa stai cercando, adesso?»  
«Un cavatappi».  
«E lo cerchi fra la sabbia?» si stupì.  
«No, cerco lo spigolo giusto per… ecco!» esultò. Lo vide prendere una bottiglia di birra, avvicinare un lato del tappo al bordo di un muretto e dargli un colpo secco con una mano.  
Luca alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Potresti non stappare le bottiglie così?» gli chiese, stringendo i denti.  
«E perché mai?» si meravigliò.  
«Ho paura che potresti spaccarne una e tagliarti una mano, ok?» sbottò, mentre afferrava la bottiglia che gli stava porgendo.  
«Tranquillo, è una cosa che so fare bene!» lo rassicurò, sedendosi accanto a lui. «Anche se, a pensarci bene, è sempre stata una questione di cavatappi fra di noi».  
Luca stava bevendo, gli andò di traverso.  
«Ti detesto quando fai battute simili!» protestò ridendo.  
«Non è vero, tu _mi ami_ proprio per questo!» si finse offeso. «E comunque, è stato il mio primo uomo ad insegnarmi a stappare le bottiglie in questo modo».  
«Ah, sì?»  
Lui gli annuì. «Sì, ed è stato proprio qui, prima che lo facessimo per la prima volta».  
Luca gli fece cenno di tacere.  
«Non voglio sapere! A parte che io non capisco per quale motivo mi hai portato a rassegnarmi in un posto dove _tu stesso_ non ti rassegni, a quanto pare: siamo dove hai perso la verginità! Mi stai parlando del tuo ex!»  
«Ma no!» gesticolò. «Questo, per me, da allora è diventato un posto catartico, capisci?»  
«No, ma la cosa non mi meraviglia» commentò sarcasticamente.  
«Quando col mio ex è finita» gli raccontò, «non facevo altro che pensare quanto fosse stato sbagliato farlo con lui, perché adesso ci stavo male il doppio. Quindi sono venuto qui per rigirarmi da solo il coltello nella piaga: da ragazzino ero molto masochista, sai?»  
«Perché ora no?» Federico lo guardò torvo. «Ok, come non detto. Vai avanti» l’invitò.  
«Dicevo, sono venuto qui ed è stato come rivivere tutti i bei ricordi che avevo di me e lui insieme in modo accelerato. Ho rivisto tutto fissando le onde, ho pianto tanto e alla fine… ho trovato la mia fine. Mi sono sfogato e ho avuto la mia pace, la mia rassegnazione. Credo che dovresti farlo anche tu».  
Gli aveva raccontato l’ultima parte senza guardarlo, fissando il mare, e lui gli stava osservando il profilo arricciando il naso, perplesso.  
«Fede, io non credo che sarò mai così, cioè, ho un altro modo di affrontare le cose».  
«Non le affronti» lo corresse, scuotendo la testa.  
«Non è vero, io le paro, le incasso e… le metabolizzo» precisò, stringendo i pugni come se avesse i suoi problemi fra le mani.  
«No, tu le metti semplicemente da parte, provando a far finta di non vederle» insisté.  
Luca sospirò, stanco.  
«Perché senti il bisogno di psicanalizzarmi?»  
«Mi diverte!» rispose, alzando le spalle e facendo un sorso dalla bottiglia. Ce n’erano almeno cinque di bottiglie vuote davanti a loro, adesso.  
«Sai invece qual è la verità?» gli disse Luca, stravaccandosi di più.  
«No, dimmi».  
«Io le donne non le capisco e non le capirò mai. Dovrei farmi gay». Federico roteò gli occhi.  
«Ti prego, non iniziare a parlare come quelle donne etero che dicono che ogni cosa è colpa degli uomini ed è meglio diventare lesbiche!»  
«No, ma… ascolta! Io un uomo lo capisco di più di una donna qualsiasi».  
«E che scoperta è?»  
«Sarebbe più facile, no?»  
«Vorresti diventare gay?» rise di lui. «Ma se quando per scherzo ti tocco il petto fai la faccia schifata e ti allontani subito!»  
«Tu hai sempre avuto un pessimo senso dell’umorismo!» osservò, puntandogli un dito contro.  
«Non è vero, tu ridi sempre delle mie battute! Ti ricordo del cavatappi!»  
«Lascia stare il cavatappi!» gesticolò. «Io non sto dicendo che voglio diventare gay, sto dicendo che forse avrei avuto una vita sentimentale più facile se lo fossi stato».  
«Questa è filosofia spiccia!» ribatté Federico.  
«No! Perché un uomo e una donna s’incazzano in modi diversi e vanno in paranoia per cosa diverse. Io riesco a comprendere meglio le paranoie di un uomo, che quelle di una donna». Federico gli tolse la bottiglia dalla mano.  
«Tu stai bevendo troppo, mi sa!»  
«Sono un uomo che ha appena perso tutte le speranza con una donna: ridammi quella bottiglia!» protestò. «In questo momento è un mio diritto attaccarmi alla bottiglia!» sottolineò. Federico alzò gli occhi al cielo e gliela ridiede. «E comunque sono più lucido di quel che pensi!»  
«Sì, sei talmente lucido che chissà cosa potresti dirmi in modo sciolto, se ti facessi certe domande…» commentò, portando la bottiglia alla bocca.  
«Tu provaci!» lo sfidò; l’amico inarcò un sopraciglio.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Provaci!» ripeté.  
«Guarda che l’hai voluto tu, eh?»  
«Dai, spara!» incalzò.  
«Dunque. Hai mai avuto fantasie sessuali omosessuali?»  
Silenzio.  
Luca posò la bottiglia, pressandola per farla affondare nella sabbia, incrociò le braccia al petto e fissò il mare. Tirò sul naso.  
«Avrei dovuto aspettarmi questa domanda» bofonchiò.  
«Non dirmi che non te l’avevo detto!» replicò Federico, soddisfatto; lui in risposta borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
«E allora?» insisté Federico.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso?» gli chiese, sempre senza guardarlo; l’altro alzò le spalle.  
«Se sei mai stato curioso di provare, se ti è mai venuto in mente…»  
«Sì» e si voltò puntandogli un dito contro, «ma non chiedermi con chi o cosa…»  
« _Cosa?_ » rise Federico. «Non devo chiederti con _cosa?_ Più che un dildo cos’altro potrebbe essere?» e gli arrivò una manata sulla spalla.  
«Soddisfatto, adesso?» si lamentò Luca, stringendo di più le braccia al petto.  
«E di cosa dovrei essere soddisfatto? Di averti reso gay con la sola imposizione del pensiero?»  
Luca riprese la bottiglia e bevve.  
«No, di avermelo fatto dire!»  
«Ma non…» sospirò stancamente Federico. «Dai, non parliamone più, ok?»  
«No! Adesso che ci siamo, parliamone!» puntò il dito contro la sabbia, deciso.  
«Ma cos’è questa?» fece ironicamente sorpreso. «La serata delle seghe mentali sulle seghe erotiche gay?»  
Luca stava bevendo, gli andò di traverso.  
«Ascolta, io… mi è capitato di pensarci, ok?» ammise Luca, sospirando e agitando la bottiglia che aveva in mano. «Ma non so se sono cose che, avendo l’occasione, farei. Non ho mai incontrato nessun uomo che mi abbia fatto venire certe voglie, ma…» gesticolò, nervoso. «ci ho pensato, qualche volta».  
«E mettiamo caso che io adesso ti offra l’occasione, lo faresti?»  
Si voltò a guardarlo: Federico lo stava fissando sorridendo ironicamente.  
«Perché devi farmi certe domande?!»  
«L’hai detto tu che potevo chiederti qualsiasi cosa» replicò con fare innocente.  
«Io… io…» si passò la mano sul volto. «Non lo so, ok?»  
«Sì che lo sai, su!» gli colpì la spalla con la propria.  
«Fede, sei un mio amico, non puoi chiedermi se ho voglia di avere il mio primo rapporto omosessuale con te!»  
«Chi ha parlato di rapporti completi?» si stupì.  
«Cos… cosa stai pensando?» sibilò.  
«E poi, guarda che anche gli amici etero ogni tanto diventano amici di letto».  
«Che mi frega di cosa fanno gli amici etero?» delirò.  
«Dovrebbe fregartene, invece: tu _sei_ etero!»  
«Come fai a dirmi una cosa del genere e allo stesso tempo propormi di farmi toccare da te?!» si esasperò.  
Federico l’indicò.  
«No, ecco la soluzione: lasciati toccare da me!»  
«Cosa? NO!» urlò secco.  
«Ho detto “toccarti”, mica farti una sega! Niente baci e niente mani nei pantaloni!»  
«E allora cosa?!»  
«Vediamo se quando ti accarezzo ti fa così schifo!»  
«Tu. Sei. Folle».  
«Mai detto il contrario!» s’inginocchiò, divertito, e provò a mettergli le mani sugli occhi. «Dai, chiudi gli occhi!»  
«Ma guardarlo come di diverte!» provò ad allontanargli le mani. «Ti ho detto di no!»  
«Quando per scherzo ti tocco e ti faccio schifo, io smetto di farlo: sarà la stessa cosa! Solo che tu adesso chiuderai gli occhi e proverai a non pensarci troppo».  
«Un mio amico sta provando a toccarmi e io non dovrei pensarci troppo?! Ripeto: tu sei pazzo!» lo afferrò per i polsi, ma lui rideva ancora.  
«Dai! Non ti fidi di me? Temi che possa stuprarti, per caso?» gli rise in faccia. «Quando mi dirai basta, io smetterò, ok? Fidati di me! È solo un gioco!»  
«Non è un bel gioco…» obiettò, assottigliando gli occhi.  
«È tanto per provare, ok? Tanto domani avremo dimenticato tutto».  
«Fede, non siamo _così_ sbronzi!» precisò.  
«È uguale!»  
Luca sospirò.  
«Ti ammazzerei quando fai la ragazzina-checca isterica ed esaltata!» ma l’altro rise.  
«Su, chiudi gli occhi!» l’invitò ancora.  
Sbuffò, e poi finalmente li chiuse. Arricciando il naso.  
Sentì l’amico sorridere e picchiettargli un dito sulla punta del naso.  
«Su smettila!» lo pregò, e lui provò a rilassarsi.  
Il dito di Federico lasciò il suo naso e gli sfiorò lo zigomo, per poi accarezzargli la guancia col dorso della mano.  
Arricciò di nuovo il naso.  
«Niente smorfie!» lo rimproverò a bassa voce Federico, e lui rilassò di nuovo il viso.  
Il palmo della mano di Federico si posò delicatamente sulla sua guancia; sentì il pollice scivolare lentamente e più volte sullo zigomo, prima di passare al collo.  
Le mani di Federico non erano quelle di una donna, lo sentiva, e ricordava anche vagamente com’erano, per quanto non gli avesse mai prestato troppa attenzione: erano un po’ piccole per essere le mani di un uomo, si mangiava le unghie a pelle e portava sempre un anello d’argento al pollice sinistro.  
Sentì proprio quell’anello sfiorargli il pomo d’Adamo e deglutì. L’istinto di allontanare bruscamente quella mano fu quasi una stretta intorno ai polmoni.  
«Fede, ascolta…»  
«Sssh!» lo zittì. «Tieni gli occhi chiusi» sussurrò ancora, poggiando due dita sulla sua fronte per poi lasciarle scorrere troppo lentamente lungo il suo profilo… sul naso… sulle labbra… si fermarono appena sotto il labbro inferiore.  
Schiuse istintivamente la bocca, deglutì. Ancora carezze sul collo, e il suo respiro si fece lento, pesante, come se stesse soffocando.  
«Fede?»  
«Sssh!» lo sentì mormorare vicinissimo al suo viso, era sicuro che lo stesse guardando sorridendo.  
Poi le mani sulle spalle, sulle sporgenze delle clavicole… Le dita s’incagliarono, forse volutamente, sul primo bottone della camicia, ed infine andarono a fare strani disegni sul petto. Il naso di Federico gli stava sfiorando la guancia.  
Le mani risalirono, s’insinuarono sotto il colletto, cercarono la sua pelle nuda, e il suo respiro si fece frustrato. Affondò le dita nella sabbia, con forza; il respiro dell’altro era contro il suo collo, adesso.  
Una mano andò ad accarezzargli il fianco, le dita tirarono su la stoffa della camicia e andarono ad accarezzargli il ventre. Sussultò e gli afferrò il polso, sentì il respiro di Federico fermarsi.  
«Vuoi che smetta?»  
Fu come andare in apnea, prima di riuscire a dargli quella risposta.  
«No». E sentì che gli stava sbottonando lentamente la camicia.  
«Posso smettere quando vuoi» lo rassicurò, ma fu più che altro un sussurro contro il suo orecchio.  
Voleva sapere cosa c’era dopo, era una tentazione troppo forte, una tentazione che stava prendendo a calci tutto quello che si opponeva a quello che stava _subendo._  
Gli stava esplorando in lungo e in largo il petto, si chiese se stesse fissando la sua espressione, quando un dito arrivò su un capezzolo. Strinse i denti, mentre le labbra e il naso del ragazzo gli sfioravano il collo per poi finire sul petto.  
Niente baci, gli aveva detto, ma quelle labbra ad un millimetro dal suo capezzolo erano peggio di… _Cazzo_ , erano…  
Aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo per guardarlo: teneva gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca così maledettamente vicina alla sua pelle che… non si accorse nemmeno che gli stava mettendo una mano sulla testa per spingerlo verso di sé.  
 _Ok, ma niente baci sulla bocca_.  
L’osservò baciargli il petto e sentì l’esigenza di affondare le dita fra i suoi capelli, _e lo fece_ , accarezzargli la schiena, _e lo fece_ , tirargli su la maglia, _e lo fece_ , accarezzargli la pelle nuda, scoprire i fianchi magri e percorrere con un dito la spina dorsale, _e lo fece_. La bocca di lui gli baciò il collo e una mano si fermò sul basso ventre. S’inarcò verso di lui.  
«Continuo?»  
«Sì».  
«Sicuro».  
«Sì» e fu quasi un singhiozzo.  
Non lo guardò slacciargli i pantaloni, tenne lo sguardo alzato mentre sentiva ancora la punta della lingua di lui sul collo, ma gli sfuggì un gemito strozzato, quando la mano si strinse appena attorno a lui.  
Mosse appena la mano e gli strusciò il naso e la bocca contro il collo.  
«Posso smettere quando vuoi, Lu, quando vuoi» gli sussurrò.  
«No, non smettere» e la mano andò più veloce.  
Andò ad accarezzare il braccio della mano che lo stava toccando, era un braccio forte, _così diverso dal solito_ , sicuro e deciso nei movimenti. Sapeva esattamente cosa fargli. Lo strinse quasi affondando le unghie sulla pelle.  
«Vuoi toccarmi anche tu?» gli domandò, con voce roca.  
Non riuscì a rispondergli, perché _non poteva_ rispondergli, ma mise le mani immediatamente sul bottone dei jeans dell’altro e non si vergognò neppure perché _lo voleva ciecamente._  
Quando lo sentì gemere e vide la sua espressione, capì cosa stava provando guardandolo in faccia. Mosse la mano seguendo i suoi sospiri e gli baciò il collo. _Non l’aveva ancora baciato, e il suo collo era lì, così maledettamente vicino…_  
«Così…» lo pregò, «ancora!» lo supplicò. Tutto era così meravigliosamente confuso, un’apnea più bella di quella precedente, e quando l’orgasmo arrivò fu comunque troppo presto.  
Rimase a lungo con la schiena poggiata al muro, Federico su di lui, con la bocca contro la sua spalla, e la brezza marina a fargli notare che aveva sudato, perché ora sentiva freddo.  
Si perse nel rumore della risacca, chiedendosi se il giorno dopo, risvegliandosi, gli avrebbe fatto schifo ricordare la sua mano sporca del suo migliore amico.  
Federico sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, o forse aveva capito tutto dalla sua espressione, perché nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo gli sussurrò contro la pelle «Domani avremo già dimenticato tutto».  
  
  
 _ **Secondo Passo.**_  
  
  
Non dimenticò nulla, invece.  
E diventò sempre più nervoso.  
Non riusciva più a sentirlo: Federico gli mandò un SMS chiedendogli semplicemente “Come stai?” e lui non gli rispose, non gli fece neanche uno squillo.  
Finì col tenere il cellulare lontano da sé, quasi avesse paura di guardare il display e vedere che c’era una sua chiamata persa. Ma Federico non lo chiamò, perché Federico capiva sempre tutto, e aveva capito tutto anche quella volta.  
Sentiva che la necessità di stargli lontano era dannatamente uguale a quella di vederlo.  
Non capiva, era tutto sbagliato e allo stesso tempo tutto paurosamente perfetto. _Cosa stava succedendo nella sua testa?_  
Aveva paura che, vedendolo, gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso. In entrambi i sensi.  
Cinque giorni dopo, lo vide per puro caso alla stazione degli autobus. Non erano da soli, erano ognuno con i propri amici; si salutarono appena.  
Federico lo guardò tristemente, lui non riuscì a fare a meno di fissarlo frustrato, ma lo fissò: gli fissò il collo e il modo in cui il pomo d’Adamo gli andava su e giù; gli fissò i fianchi che aveva stretto e poi le mani… _Cosa gli avevano fatto quelle mani?_  
Quando il suo sguardo si soffermò sull’anello al pollice sentì una scossa. Si morse il labbro e guardò altrove, arrabbiato con lui e con se stesso.  
 _Perché non l’aveva fermato? Perché non si era fermato?_  
«Ma tu e Federico avete per caso litigato?» gli domandò un coinquilino, quando rientrarono a casa insieme.  
«No, perché?» rispose nervosamente.  
«Non so» alzò le spalle, «vi siete appena salutati e… mi siete sembrati così strani».  
«Non è successo niente» disse, più che altro a se stesso.  
Doveva stare da solo, immediatamente: si chiuse in camera sua.  
Aprì l’armadio per buttarvi dentro alla rinfusa la giacca e si guardò nello specchio che c’era nella parte interna dell’anta.  
«Non è successo niente» si ripeté, guardandosi negli occhi, agitato.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde sulle sue labbra, ricordò come le aveva dischiuse quando Federico gliel’aveva sfiorate.  
«Non è successo niente» mormorò ancora, guardando il suo petto abbassarsi e rialzarsi, respirando più forte al ricordo.  
«Non è successo niente» sussurrò ancora a se stesso, ricordando come la bocca di Federico gli aveva percorso tutto il petto, baciandolo ovunque. Rivide la sua bocca assaporargli la pelle.  
«Non è successo niente» provò ancora a convincere se stesso, ricordando improvvisamente tutti i punti in cui l’aveva baciato e sentendoli bruciare.  
Si portò le mani sul volto, esasperato, e si sdraiò sul letto ancora vestito.  
«Non è successo niente» sospirò, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, ma gli tornò in mente quando aveva sentito la sua mano toccarlo, _finalmente._  
Ricordò i suoi gemiti che aumentavano, aumentavano, aumentavano – s’infilò la mano sotto la maglietta e andò a cercare i posti in cui l’aveva baciato – ricordò la sua pelle umida, le labbra dischiuse e la sua voce roca che gli chiedeva “ancora” – si accarezzò il bassoventre – e poi le loro mani che si muovevano insieme, seguendo le suppliche dell’altro – si slacciò i pantaloni e cominciò a toccarsi – e poi ancora i suoi gemiti e la sua mano, la sua mano e i suoi gemiti… la lingua sul collo e la richiesta di non smettere, il suo sapore e il suo respiro… il modo in cui aveva invocato il suo nome… e di nuovo la sua mano e i suoi gemiti che diventarono urla… fino a quando non erano venuti.  
Fino a quando non venne.  
Aprì gli occhi, rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto col respiro affannato.  
Aveva bisogno di vederlo perché voleva farlo di nuovo.  
  
  
Non riusciva a contattarlo. Voleva chiamarlo, ma non ci riusciva mentalmente.  
Non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli, o piuttosto non sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia dopo essersi masturbato pensando a lui?  
Era soffocante non vederlo, ma lo era altrettanto il pensiero di stare da solo con lui.  
Sabato sera uscì con gli amici sperando d’incontrarlo per caso, perché magari così sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Sì, magari l’avrebbe incontrato al solito pub.  
Una volta dentro al locale, si guardò intorno sperando di vederlo: lo vide seduto ad un tavolo con altri amici, stava ridendo, ma quando i loro sguardi s’incontrarono, i suoi occhi si riempirono di nuovo di nostalgia, come l’altro giorno.  
Distolse lo sguardo e decise di andare a bere qualcosa, giusto per sciogliere i nervi, tanto Federico mica sarebbe scappato, no? E invece no: quando si voltò non lo trovò più.  
Sospirò, si avvicinò al tavolo degli amici di Federico e con disinvoltura domandò loro dove fosse andato. Risposta: a fare un giro in macchina, non sapevano dove.  
Imprecò e uscì dal locale, ma non trovò la sua auto. Gli restava solo una cosa da fare: inviargli un SMS, visto che proprio non riusciva a parlare con lui.  
“Ascolta, ho reagito nel modo sbagliato, ok? Possiamo vederci e parlarne?”, inviò il messaggio e si dirise verso la sua auto, pronto ad andare ovunque gli avrebbe detto di essere.  
“Vediamoci alla vecchia casa abbandonata.”, fu la risposta. E dove altro sarebbe potuto essere, in fondo?  
Salì immediatamente in macchina.  
Era buio, non c’era neanche la luna piena quella notte e, arrivato davanti alla casa abbandonata, i fari della sua auto illuminarono Federico che lo stava aspettando appoggiato al cofano della propria auto, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso.  
Scese dalla macchina e lo raggiunse a piccoli passi, sentendo provenire dall’abitacolo dell’altra auto la solita musica house che Federico si sparava nelle orecchie quando non voleva pensare a niente.  
Si guardarono negli occhi con quel ritmo martellante, ma ovattato, di sottofondo.  
Federico lo stava guardando preoccupato e ferito.  
«Ho esagerato, ok? Mi dispiace, non ti eviterò mai più» provò ad iniziare discorso.  
«Ti faccio schifo?» gli domandò, affondando di più le mani in tasca.  
«No, tu non mi hai mai fatto schifo» lo tranquillizzò.  
«Ma adesso tu ti fai schifo per colpa mia?»  
«No, e non sarebbe solo colpa tua, eventualmente».  
«Ma…»  
«L’ho voluto anch’io. E mi è piaciuto». Gli occhi nei suoi e la sua esigenza di toccarlo che gli urlava nelle orecchie e gli graffiava a sangue il petto.  
«È piaciuto anche a me».  
Era ciò che avrebbe voluto sentirgli dire: si avvicinò rapidamente a lui e si avventò sulla sua bocca, con foga, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli – erano morbidi come li ricordava – sentendo poi le mani di lui finalmente lasciare le tasche e correre ad artigliargli la schiena.  
Lo spinse a schiacciarsi contro l’auto, fece aderire il corpo a quello di lui e si perse contro quella bocca che aveva tanto immaginato su di lui, e in quel sapore che adesso finalmente sentiva.  
«Non ti faccio schifo» gli mormorò sulle labbra; lo disse privo di tono, ma era palese quanto la cosa gli facesse piacere.  
«No, o non ti avrei cercato per farlo di nuovo».  
«Dimmi di nuovo che ti è piaciuto, voglio sentirtelo dire» gli chiese, prima di baciargli il collo.  
«Mi è piaciuto da impazzire, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensarci più volte» confessò, lasciando che le mani andassero a cercare la sua pelle.  
«Anch’io non riuscivo a non ripensarci, in questi giorni» la sua bocca sul pomo d’Adamo. «Dimmi cos’hai fatto ogni volta che ci ha ripensato» la lingua sotto il mento. «Dimmelo».  
«Mi sono toccato» confessò deglutendo, prima che lo baciasse.  
«L’ho fatto anch’io» e saperlo gli annebbiò la vista. Lo sentì spingere il bacino contro il suo.  
«Vuoi sapere tutto quello che ho fantasticato prima dell’altra sera, adesso?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, tenendo la mano fra i suoi capelli.  
«Non credo che ci sarà bisogno che tu mi dica cosa vuoi che faccia, per realizzarle» gli disse, soddisfatto, separandosi dal suo abbraccio per salire in macchina; lo seguì con lo sguardo, prima di salire anche lui.  
Federico abbassò il volume dell’autoradio di poco, prima di buttargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo di nuovo. Gli sarebbe scoppiato il cuore in petto se non gli avesse messo le mani ovunque, voleva annegare, soffocare in lui, e sapeva che non gli sarebbe mai bastato.  
«Dimmi ancora che ti piace quello che ti faccio» gli chiese, sollevandogli la maglia per baciargli il petto.  
«Mi piace tutto quello che fai» la sua lingua era sul suo petto, come l’altra volta, non gli avrebbe mai detto che una cosa simile non poteva piacergli.  
«Ti piace anche questo?» la bocca vicino all’ombelico e le mani sulla zip dei jeans.  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«E questo?» la mano intorno a lui.  
«Sì!».  
«E così ti piace?» La luce nei suoi occhi, mentre lo fissava deciso e fiero, lo stava uccidendo al ritmo con cui muoveva la mano.  
«Sì!» Ma lui gli chiese _ancora_ se gli piaceva così, e lui gli rispose _ancora_ di sì; e poi glielo domandò _ancora una volta_ , e fu _ancora una volta_ sì, e poi di nuovo, di nuovo… sì, sì, sì. _Così, con quel ritmo che lo stava facendo impazzire, sì._  
Mise una mano sulla nuca di Federico per seguire la testa che si abbassò lentamente dal suo collo al suo petto, fino fra le sue gambe, e non appena sentì la sua bocca e la sua lingua, urlò totalmente perso.  
Credeva di essere morto, ma quando lo sentì baciarlo facendogli sentire il suo stesso sapore, riaprì gli occhi e capì che adesso era l’altro ad avere bisogno di lui. Glielo lesse nello sguardo.  
«Avevo paura che non sarebbe stato mai più come prima, che avessimo rovinato tutto come due idioti» gli mormorò all’orecchio mentre lui gli infilava una mano dentro ai jeans, per ricambiarlo, «invece è meglio di prima».  
«Ti piace così?» gli domandò, e gli morse una spalla.  
«Da morire».  
  
  
 _ **Terzo Passo.**_  
  
  
Avrebbe potuto morire con la bocca di Federico sul collo, stringendolo fra sé e un muro qualsiasi, nascosti da tutti.  
Prima non aveva mai compreso bene cosa fosse una dipendenza, adesso lo sapeva. Lo sapeva benissimo.  
«L’hai detto tu che ci sono gli amici etero che diventano amici di letto, perché non possono esserci gli amici uomini che diventano amici di letto?» aveva ribattuto per poi leccargli il collo, schiacciandolo di più contro il muro e mettendo una gamba fra le sue. Lui aveva sorriso.  
«Lu, non è tutto qui. Potremmo farci del male».  
«Non succederà, sappiamo quando smettere, no?»  
No, non lo sapevano, _loro non erano capaci di smettere._  
Alle volte si chiedeva se gli altri prima o poi avrebbero capito qualcosa dal modo in cui si guardavano, dalla sicurezza con cui si toccavano quando erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro o si passano degli oggetti. Quando cominci a conoscere così bene il corpo dell’altro, cambia il tuo modo di rapportarti con lui.  
Lui stava iniziando a conoscere bene il corpo di Federico e, anche quando era coperto da una maglietta, ricordava bene dove si trovavano i nei e le fossette che aveva baciato giusto la sera prima. O qualche ora prima.  
Si sarebbero stancati, avrebbero smesso… anche se al momento gli sembrava una bugia.  
Si disse che era proprio _al momento_ che non era capace di smettere di toccarlo, prima o poi gli sarebbe passata. Magari Federico avrebbe incontrato qualcuno, o magari a lui sarebbe tornata voglia di andare a letto con una donna. Forse.  
Ecco, in quel momento non erano capaci di smettere, ma prima o poi l’avrebbero fatto.  
  
  
Quella sera si era sentito più irrequieto del solito.  
A cena a casa di Federico, con altri amici, era finito per smaniare pur di sfiorargli il braccio col suo e pur di sbattere appena la gamba contro la sua sotto il tavolo. E lui l’aveva ricambiato mettendogli una mano sulla gamba e stringendola forte, mentre sorrideva divertito ad una battuta di un amico.  
Avrebbe voluto urlargli di mettere la mano più sopra, ma invece aveva stretto di più la forchetta.  
«Smettila» gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio Federico, raggiungendolo in cucina mentre prendeva un’altra bottiglia di birra. Peccato che poi gli avesse anche toccato il culo, prima di andar via.  
Quando tutti andarono via, si sentì sollevato ed euforico, raggiunse Federico al lavello e lo strinse a sé da dietro baciandogli il collo.  
«Dovresti essere tu a smetterla» protestò. Federico rise.  
«Di fare cosa?»  
«Di essere così maledettamente indecente quando gemi».  
«Dovremmo smetterla entrambi» commentò malinconicamente, pur lasciando che continuasse a stringerlo di spalle mentre sciacquava i piatti.  
«Vuoi cominciare tu per prima a smetterla?»  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Succederà col tempo, non ce ne accorgeremo neanche» gli baciò di nuovo il collo, e lui gli sfiorò le mani con le dita bagnate.  
«Hai mai avuto paura di fino a dove potremmo spingerci?» gli chiese, atono.  
«A cosa ti riferisci?»  
«E se toccarci non ci bastasse più?»  
Per un attimo, fermò la bocca sul suo collo, poi portò le mani alla cintura di Federico, per slacciarla.  
«Non abbiamo mai parlato di quello che ci va di fare, solitamente lo facciamo e basta» lo toccò, lo vide deglutire e chiudere gli occhi.  
«Ti voglio». Una scossa lo percorse da capo a piedi, una scossa che ormai conosceva molto bene.  
«Dillo ancora» iniziò a muovere la mano.  
«Ti voglio. Voglio farlo, tu lo vorresti?» Non gli rispose, aumentò il ritmo, piuttosto. «Tu lo vuoi, Lu? Te la senti?» ancora una volta non gli rispose, continuò a toccarlo. «Io lo voglio» ripeté, «ma solo se a te va e ne sei sicuro».  
«Dimmelo ancora».  
«Ti voglio… ti voglio…» e diventò una cantilena sussurrata.  
«Vuoi avermi, o vuoi che sia io ad averti?» gli chiese, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.  
Lo vide trattenere il respiro a lungo, guardando un punto indefinito in basso alla sua sinistra.  
«Voglio averti».  
Sorrise solleticandogli la nuca con la punta del naso, divertito: avrebbe voluto averlo anche lui. Però…  
«Allora sarò tuo».  
Lo liberò dalla stretta e fece qualche passo indietro per farlo voltare, Federico lo strinse forte e lo baciò, eccitato.  
«Ne sei sicuro, Lu?»  
«Sì» confermò, indietreggiando verso la camera da letto.  
«Se non ti va, tu dimmelo e io mi fermerò, in qualsiasi momento. Ma tu dimmelo» gli disse fra un bacio e l’altro, prima che cadessero sul letto l’uno sull’altro.  
Non l’aveva mai visto completamente nudo, e si domandò scioccamente perché mai non ci avesse pensato prima a spogliarlo tutto: era magnifico.  
I loro corpi si strusciarono con forza, cercandosi, e fu un piacere per cui sarebbe volentieri morto. No, sentire le loro eccitazioni sfiorarsi era qualcosa per cui sarebbe volentieri morto.  
Federico gli baciò ripetutamente il viso, gli mordicchiò la mandibola e fece scivolare due dita dalla sua fronte al suo naso, dal naso alle labbra… come aveva fatto la prima volta che si erano toccati. E lui schiuse le labbra per lui, lasciando che le dita s’insinuassero dentro la sua bocca, e le succhiò guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Tu mi fai impazzire» sussurrò Federico, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. «Non riesco più a guardarti senza aver voglia di toccarti. Ho costantemente bisogno anche solo di sfiorarti. Ti voglio».  
Gli si mozzò il respiro, quando sentì il primo dito dentro.  
«Sssh!» lo rassicurò. «Passerà…» lo baciò, senza smettere di prepararlo.  
Inarcò la schiena stringendo le lenzuola, quando cominciò a sentirlo.  
«Così?» gli sussurrò, guardandolo negli occhi e ripetendo il movimento.  
«Sì!» e lui gli sorrise avvicinando la bocca alla sua.  
«E così? Ti piace così?» gli domandò ancora, muovendo le dita.  
«Sì!» gemette.  
«Ne vuoi ancora?»  
«Ancora» lo supplicò, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
«Non vuoi che smetta?»  
«No!» premette di più le dita sulla schiena.  
«Vuoi che entri?» e glielo chiese guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Sì» le unghie affondarono nella schiena.  
«Dimmi ancora che lo vuoi» sentì le dita uscire.  
«Ti voglio… ti prego…» ma gli tappò la bocca baciandolo ed entrando dentro di lui nello stesso momento.  
Puntò le unghie di entrambe le mani sulle spalle e le lasciò scorrere lungo la schiena, provocandogli dolore e piacere, come stava facendo lui. Imprecò con voce strozzata.  
«Vuoi che mi fermi, Lu?»  
No, molto probabilmente, se si fosse fermato, sarebbero morti entrambi.  
«Continua».  
Spinse più forte e lui gli morse una spalla: _quanti segni si stavano lasciando addosso? Quanti altri voleva lasciargliene?_  
Ancora più forte. Gemette e lui gli leccò il collo.  
Ancora una spinta. Lo pregò di andare più veloce. E non ci fu più tempo per morsi o baci, non prima di uscire di senno, non prima di urlare sempre più forte, non prima che la stanza sparisse, non prima di venire entrambi.  
Si augurò che non si spostasse mai da lui, che restasse così, sudato, affannato e stremato contro di lui, per sempre. O tutto sarebbe finito davvero.  
Tuttavia, Federico, quando entrambi cominciarono a respirare più lentamente, si puntellò sui gomiti e poggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
«Lo sai che questo cambierà ancora una volta le cose, vero?»  
«Sì» gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Ma avrebbero smesso, prima o poi, era una cosa che potevano controllare, no?  
  
  
 _ **Quarto Passo.**_  
  
  
Erano seduti ad un bar a bere un caffè, da soli.  
Lo guardò e sorrise.  
«Che c’è?» s’incuriosì Federico, accigliandosi e posando la tazzina sul piattino. Per tutta risposta allungò una mano e gli sistemò meglio il colletto.  
«Si vedeva il succhiotto» rispose, con una punta di soddisfazione. L’altro scosse la testa.  
«Sei una troia!»  
Scoppiò a ridere: fino a qualche tempo prima gli avrebbe dato fastidio essere chiamato così.  
«Dico davvero» continuò, «dovresti smetterla di lasciarmi così tanti segni».  
«Vogliamo parlare di questo?» propose ironicamente, alzandosi con un gesto secco la manica sinistra e mostrando il livido che gli aveva lasciato un morso troppo forte.  
Durante la festa di compleanno di un’amica in comune, si erano chiusi in bagno di soppiatto; l’aveva stretto a sé di spalle, bloccandolo fra sé e il lavandino, e l’aveva masturbato lasciandolo che guardasse la sua stessa espressione allo specchio. Mentre gli mordeva un braccio per non gemere forte.  
Federico abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.  
«Sì, se vuoi possiamo parlarne» distese meglio la schiena contro la sedia e lo guardò negli occhi. «Nella vecchia casa in campagna dei miei c’è uno specchio enorme, se vuoi possiamo andare a scambiare quattro chiacchiere lì davanti».  
«Quando?» Sembrò pensarci su, prima di rispondergli.  
«Ti passo a prendere giovedì verso le sette?»  
«Meglio le sette e mezza».  
«Aggiudicato» sorrise scuotendo la testa. Poi si fece improvvisamente triste. «Davvero sei a posto così, Lu?»  
«Perché me lo chiedi sempre?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Alle volte ho paura che la situazione ci stia sfuggendo dalle mani. Io non esco con nessuno, da quando vengo a letto con te. Tu?»  
«Neanche, ma non vuol dire niente: semplicemente per il momento non abbiamo incontrato nessuno che c’interessi, no?» lo rassicurò, alzando le spalle.  
«Ne sei davvero convinto?»  
Sospirò e si fece serio, posò la tazzina.  
«Fede, di cosa hai paura?»  
«Che prima o poi finiremo col farci male. Potremmo arrivare al punto di non volere più entrambi la stessa cosa, o potrebbe succedere che uno di noi si stanchi prima dell’altro».  
«Perché ti fai tutte queste paranoie?»  
«Ho paura di perderti, e tu sei più importante di una scopata, per me» e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, nervoso.  
«Vuoi che la smettiamo?» gli domandò freddamente, deluso.  
«No».  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma si grattò la testa distendendo un braccio sul tavolo, fissando distrattamente la tazzina.  
«E allora cosa vuoi?»  
La mano di Federico si avvicinò lentamente alla sua, lui restò li a guardare cosa volesse fare. Con un dito gli picchietto le nocche, gli sfiorò le dita una per una e poi girò appena la mano per accarezzargli il dorso con il proprio.  
Il bar non era pieno, di sottofondo si sentiva il rumore di bicchieri e tazzine e il chiacchiericcio dei clienti. Dentro di sé sentiva che nessuno li stava guardando.  
Non si guardarono in faccia, fissarono entrambi le loro mani.  
«Non sono certo di volere quello che vuoi tu» gli disse sottovoce Federico. «Anzi, credo di non aver mai voluto la stessa cosa che volevi tu. Mi dispiace» lo sentì sbuffare appena, un sorriso amaro, «credo di averlo voluto fin dal nostro primo cavatappi. Scusami» e fece per alzarsi dalla sedia.  
Lo fermò stringendogli il polso quando già si era appena alzato. Lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Non andare via» non era una supplica, era una richiesta.  
«Sarà dura i primi tempi, ma ce la faremo a stare lontani» provò a rincuorarlo.  
«No, io non ce la farò, non posso e non voglio farcela. Non andare via». Federico lo guardò perplesso, ma non arrabbiato. Tornò a sedersi.  
«Lu, cosa vuoi da me?» gli stava ancora stringendo il polso.  
«Abbiamo sempre voluto le stesse cose, no?»  
«Cosa vuoi da me?» ripeté, calmo.  
Distolse lo sguardo, nervoso, si morse un labbro e poi lo guardò negli occhi. Lo sillabò, senza voce, lasciando la presa sul polso.  
Di sottofondo ancora il rumore dei bicchieri e le chiacchiere dei clienti. Era un momento solo loro, lo sapeva.  
Federico gli sorrise e intrecciò le dita alle sue, senza dire una parola.  
  
  
 _ **Quinto Passo.**_  
  
  
Quell’abbraccio era troppo stretto, e i loro vestiti fastidiosi.  
«Dimmi quando te ne sei accorto, Lu».  
«La prima volta che mi hai preso… mi hai preso davvero» ironizzò, mordendogli il collo; lui rise e gli slacciò i pantaloni.  
«Motivo per cui dovrei essere io ora, a prendere te» continuò, sfilandogli la maglietta.  
Federico era sotto di lui: allungò immediatamente la mano verso il primo cassetto del comodino; lui lo bloccò afferrandogli il braccio e lo guardò negli occhi, divertito.  
«Lo prendo _io_ »  
Federico rise. «Credevo solo che non sapessi dove fosse!»  
«Il lubrificante? Oh, conosco molto bene questa stanza, ormai» lo baciò, «e penso anche di conoscere molto bene te» ancora un bacio, mentre sentiva che gli stava abbassando la zip della felpa; poi scostò la stoffa e gli lasciò un succhiotto sulla clavicola. Toccava a lui lasciargli dei segni, stavolta.  
«Hai ragione, sai?» gli sussurrò poi, circondandolo con le braccia e con le gambe, prima che entrasse in lui. «Mi sa che ti ho proprio preso».  
  


 

\- **Fine** -

  
  
  
**Prompt:** Originale, MXM, “È tanto per provare, ok? Tanto domani avremo dimenticato tutto.”


End file.
